


Thrice

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Double Penetration, Foursome, Gang AU, I am honestly so proud of myself for dealing with all this limb action, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, basically hyukenvi gang bang leo nice, hello friends i'm here to transfer more old porn, technically finished but there might actually be a plot sequel later if i ever get to it, this isn't even the end of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: They were very alike but completely different. Jaehwan Wonshik and Sanghyuk-it wasn't known how they had come together to make such an odd little group. Amongst the bigger association that was their gang it seemed as if they'd been that way since forever. They talked alike, fought alike, and fucked alike. Taekwoon would know, he was theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to that one photoshoot that ruined my life and made me write this mess.Part 2 will be up when I get some time later...uh ye  
> twitter: @notvixx  
> tumblr:@leohyukprincess

"You better hurry, they're mad." Taekwoon nodded wearily at Hakyeon who was looking at him like this would be their last meeting. He gets off the bed, discarding the magazine he'd been reading to the side and turning his music off. One look in the mirror and he seemed presentable after a few quick strokes through his hair, he didn't have much time to get ready anyway-  _they_ didn't like to be kept waiting.

They were very alike but completely different. Jaehwan Wonshik and Sanghyuk-it wasn't known how they had come together to make such an odd little group. Amongst the bigger association that was their gang it seemed as if they'd been that way since forever. They talked alike, fought alike, and fucked alike. Taekwoon would know, he was theirs.

He didn't have much of a part himself in the gang, never sent out on missions or the like. He was mostly there for domsetic purposes, because Leeteuk needed someone who could clean the bathroom without freaking out that there was a frozen head in the tub. Or someone who wouldn't question why all the kitchen knives had disappeared only to reappear hours later in the sink covered with what was definitely  _not_ animal blood. Basically he was a very informed maid.

Well he was supposed to be anyway. Soon after his arrival he started to receive a lot of....attention for his looks. Hakyeon had told him before that he was quite pretty with his pouty lips and silky black hair. His 'almond eyes were hard not to be drawn to'. Taekwoon thinks it more along the lines of the members finally having some source of release, due to a job that didn't allow them much free time to well....get off. Not only that but there wasn't much Taekwoon could do to stop them because he had never been trained like them. He was only there to clean the house after all, hardly a way for him to put up a fight.

The first few weeks had been hell. Day after day people would touch him without his consent, get into his personal space, and whisper crude things into his ear while he was trying to work. Sometimes they would stop him completely, just so his entire attention was on them and their dirty hands. It felt absolutely vile. Then one day it went to far. Kangin, one of Leeteuks best men had pushed him against the kitchen wall, taking his arms and pulling them above his head.

"I haven't played with you yet..." He whispered a dark smirk adorned his features. Taekwoon squirmed trying to get away when the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils. It increased when to his horror Kangin pushed closer rubbing a hard erection against his thigh.

"W-what are you doing!?" He screeched, trying to push the man away but it was no use. His fingers were like claws against Taekwoons skin. Kangin leaned closer, lips inches from his own and whispered "Let me play, I've been waiting so long...". The elder brings his fingers up and starts pulling down his pants, pushing them so that the pool around his knees. Taekwoon registers then that this will be worse than ever before.

"Nn! N-no wait stop!" The black haired man cried, crossing his legs together. His cheeks burned at how exposed he suddenly felt, t-shirt riding up to show some smooth stomach. Kangin looked down at him, eyeing over all the naked skin. "God I want to fuck you until you break".

Taekwoon felt his heart stop, eyes filling with fear and tears because he didn't want this. This couldn't happen, he couldn't be taken here by some random man he didn't actually know. He pushed against him again, kicking wildly with sudden energy telling him to run and get away. But Kangin held him easily, keeping him still.

"If you don't stop I'll make it that much worse for you." He had hissed, before a hand shot forward and slapped Taekwoon in the face. The younger man whimpered, from the impact that had caused shocks of pain to burst in his cheeks. It momentarily distracted him before he realized that Kangin had alreay taken out his cock, and pushed his own shirt upwards. His crossed legs were forced open and he was pushed higher up on the wall while his attacker aligned his dick to his entrance. "P-please..." Taekwoon begged, sparkling tears dripping down his face, and breaths coming out in short pants. "Please don't!-" Kangin roughly covered his mouth with his hand to silence his screams. He was ready to push into the younger, to take him raw when suddenly a strong force pulls him back. It catches him by surprise and he falls backwards, dropping Taekwoon in process who slid down the wall.

Kangin felt his blood boil, turning around to see the cause.

"What the fuck-" His words had died on his tongue at the sight of Han Sanghyuk looming above him. The boy was tall,  _really tall_  and from the ground he looked even more intimidating. It leaves Kangin speechless for a moment before his features contort into that of rage. He opens his mouth, and started yelling.

"Y-you...! Why did yo-"  But the complains were cut short by his own agoniznig scream. He fell forward, clutching his shoulder and Taekwoon watched horrified when it became obvious the man had been shot. Lee Jaehwan stood a few feet away boredly putting his gun back into the holster, Kim Wonshik was right next to him watching with the same uninterested expression hands in his pockets. Kangin laid on floor, groaning while holding his shoulder. You could see the blood start forming around the area and although the wound wasn't fatal it would hurt like a bitch.

Taekwoon was trembling his heart racing because there was the most elusive group in the gang and they had just.....helped him? At the time he didn't know much about them at all just that they were one of the highest ranked members. Even higher than Kangin. Maybe thats why it was ok to shoot him without a second thought. Then, almost at the same time, all three pairs of eyes turned to him and that made him stiffen with fright. He wasn't sure what to do, completely frozen up at this point in fright. Would they do something to him now? Was he next?

After more moments of staring, Sanghyuk finally opened his mouth and uttered one word.

"Go."

Taekwoon bolted from the kitchen, what he didn't realize was that this was just the beginning.

After that particular incident, he was left alone. It would have been nice but the reason behind all the lack of attention was what worried him. The three had in a sense, stated their claim on him. He was now theirs. Taekwoon didn't know what that meant but it didn't sound fun. Still people left him alone, due to the warning of Wonshik saying simply that if he was touched there would be hell to pay. No one wanted to know exactly what would happen, the three were notorious killers after all.

It became apparent only a few weeks later what being "theirs" meant. Taekwoon had been called in to see them and fucked so thoroughly he couldn't think straight. Pushed to his limits, he had felt them in his bones. That was his new reality and he couldn't he say he minded.

But then, there were times like these that left him anxious. Times when they returned from a mission unsatisfied for some reason. Or something had ticked them off. Those times Taekwoon was the only person they would see. Those times were harsh fast and rough with hardly a care given to his own comfort. It was scary and he left with bruises scattered throughout his pale frame, aches that stayed with him for weeks. Taekwoon thinks of the last time they'd been like that to him and shudders, feeling his blood run cold at the thought. But he would never admit that his cock twitched in his pants just the same.

He reaches the end of the hall to one of the lounge rooms, this particular one was where the three usually spent their time. Taking a deep breath he walks in. The room was dimly lit and there was the ingrained smell of cigarettes and alcohol wafting through the air. At the end of the room he sees them there waiting for him expectantly.  Jaehwan sat  in the middle, Sanghyuk was seated on the arm rest at his left, Wonshik was standing on his right. Above the couch hung a few animal heads adding to the rooms over all eerie feel. Taekwoon felt nervous against their gaze, the urge to turn back crawling under his skin. But he pushes it down for now and moves forward.

"Hey..." Jaehwan sighs out, rubbing his face. "Hey come here." Taekwoon does, going and straddling his lap. The younger man groans, burying his face into the others neck and acting like its the best place to be. The tension instantly leaves from his back and Taekwoon realizes just how tired they looked. It must have been a long mission. 

They were going slow but he knew it wouldn't last long and soon enough Jaehwan connected their lips stealing his breath away in the process. His tongue is immediately pushed into his mouth invading the space. Taekwoon whimpers, fingers reaching up and clutching at Jaehwans shirt. His bottom lip is bitten, and Jaehwan moves his hands from his hips to ass. They grope his cheeks harsh and the elders moans are swallowed into the others mouth, he immediately starts shaking. Wet sounds of their lips sucking each other fills the air and Jaehwan angles their mouths to take him in better. Jaehwan always kissed the best.

"Take them off." Wonshiks deep, gruff voice rings through and breaks the silence. Taekwoon shudders but has done this enough times to know what he's talking about. He easily lifts the cotton shirt off his body, letting it fall to the ground as cold air hits his exposed chest. The skin on his arms tightens, goosebumps arising everywhere and the thin hairs stand up. He sits up a little and slips his shorts off. They fall on the floor by their feet and he regains his seat on Jaehwans thighs, letting the man now bite all over his skin.

"A-ah...! It...it hurts...." He whines when the youngers bites become to harsh, some of them reaking the skin a little. The man under him takes no notice, but flicks his tongue out quickly after each bite as a way to somewhat soothe the pain. The weird sting is somewhat pleasurable and Taekwoon can feel his cock harden.

"Are you loose?" Jaehwan whispers into his mouth and he has to focus again on what the other is saying to reply. Trembling, Taekwoon shakes his head 'no.'

"I-I didn't know that we wo-"

"Well its more your loss then it is ours. On your knees." He gulps, fearing what was to come before sliding down Jaehwans thighs and going in between his legs. He looks down with scared eyes and his bottom lip is shaking. Jaehwan catches his chin, pushing his head up and looking him in the eyes. His eyes seem empty, a thumb coming out to run along taekwoons bottom lip then poke inside. "You know what to do."

He did.

Slowly he pulls down the zipper of Jaehwans pants, pulling them open so that his underwear is visible. Trying not to hesistate (they don't like it when he hesistates) he pulls out the cock, shuddering at how warm it was. Its heavy in his hands, and heavier on his tongue when he leans over to take the head in his mouth. After suckling just the tip- tongue dipping in the slit and causing the man above him to hiss- he moves down and takes the entire thing in his mouth. His lips spread wide try to coat it with as much moisture as possible, letting it drip down Jaehwans dick.

"That's enough."

They go in age order, which is why Jaehwan always gets him first. Taekwoon leans back, panting slightly before coming back up on to the youngers lap. He shivers at the feeling of Jaehwans wet cock sliding between his ass cheeks. He shifts slightly and he can almost see how the head gets caught against the edge of his rim, barely breaching his hole. A mewl leaves his lips. Jaehwans cock covered in saliva is all the prep he gets before forces himself to slowly, very slowly, sit down on the hard erection. Each inch increases his stinging pain before finally he bottoms out, a single tear escaping his eyes and sliding down his cheek. Jaehwan doesn't let that go, back of his hand coming up and wiping the fluid away. His voice holds simple curiousity when he speaks.

"What can I do?" He wipes a few more tears, leaning in and whispering into Taekwoons ear. "When you look this pitiful, it _excites_ me" He ruts his hips up, catching the older off guard. Taekwoon chokes, a high whine leaving him before falling forward so that his head rests on Jaehwans chest. Taking it as his que, he slowly lifts his body up, teeth clenching at the pain before dropping down. The impact makes Jaehwan groan, and Taekwoons mouth fall open, a lewd cry leaving his lips. The burn is overwhelming, almost completely covering the underlying pleasure. But its not enough for him to go limp.

His thighs are on fire from exertion. lifting himself up and down Jaehwans long shaft,each hit harder than the last. It becomes faster, more precise when he finds the right spot. Taekwoon falls down on it completely all of a sudden causing them both to gasp. Jaehwans eyes are closed in bliss, his thick lips open and close momentarily. The elder stays in the position, the cockhead inside of him is pressed  _directly_ against his prostrate. He grinds down and shouts at the pleasure, heart beating a mile a minute as his toe curls.

"Fuck....fuck!" Taekwoon cries, throwing his head this way and that due to his overtaken senses. He feels Jaehwans lips on his neck, biting harshly as he starts moving his hips up and Taekwoon starts bouncing up and down his girth, each time hitting just the right spot. Sounds of skin slapping, his own cock pressing against his stomach and the feeling of Jaehwans balls against his thighs all over take him. He feels too close too soon.

"Do you like it? Huh?" The eldest yelps when a hand tangles in his hair, forcing his head back and his shut eyes to open partially. Wonshik is watching him like a predator, eyes dark with lust. "Do you like being taken like this? Raw with nothing but your own spit like a fucking whore?" The words make him whimper and his cock jump. His scalp burns where Wonshik has his hold on it. "Answer me."

"Y-y-yes! God yes I love it!" He cries out, Jaehwan only hitting that much harder. He can almost see Wonshiks satisfied smirk behind him. His answer was seemingly the right one because moments later he can feel the hard press of Wonshiks erection against his bare ass and he shivers. They shift a little to make room, Taekwoon climbing further on Jaehwans lap, sitting up a little further to bare his stretched and filled hole. The entrace is pushed apart, fluttering with Jaehwan inside of him and Wonshik wastes no time pushing in as well. It burns more than the first time even though he knows Wonshik at least used lube. "Ngh....ah!" Taekwoons teeth grate against each other, head upturned towards the ceiling and eyes clenched shut. He tries (ultimately fails) to will away the tears forming as Wonshik pushes in all the way. He feels like hes being torn apart when its finally done. The room is filled with his harsh breathing and he feels exhausted even though they're no where near finished.

Then, Wonshik moves.

The burn is unbelievable and his fingers scramble to grab something, settling on the couch fabruc as he digs his nails in for support. it goes from there, long, hard thrusts where one pulls out all the way only to plunge back in and Taekwoon feels himself lose his grip on reality. His eyes rolling to the back of his head and all his walls crumbled, he falls back limp against Wonshiks chest as he's used like a ragdoll. The eldest man is a mess, hard cock neglected between and and Jaehwans stomach. The only relief it gets is when they accidentally brush together, sending jolts throughout his body. It makes him clench, sucking them in harder. He's not allowed to come until they say so.

The feeling of Taekwoon so tight around him, and Wonshiks dick constantly grinding against his own has Jaehwans hips stuttering. He feels his end near, and with that in mind increases his pace very suddenly. It causes Wonshik to let out a deep moan of delight and Taekwoon to yell, his knee caps turning towards eachother at the sudden change in rhythm. Taekwoon bounces on both of them, and Jaehwan can  _see_ how his pale ass takes them both in everytime he comes down. The sight, mixed with Taekwoon's erotic whines pushes him over the edge. He comes, strings of thick white ribbon filling Taekwoon up, Wonshik still deep inside of him. Lazily, Jaehwan rides out his orgasm mind already in postcoital bliss. Once he's done and sure he filled Taekwoon completely, he pulls out. Come drips down Taekwoons entrance, trailing between his ass cheeks and landing on Wonshiks thighs. Said man could care less, adjusting to fill Taekwoon on his own. Jaehwan grabs some tissues to clean himself off, then tucks himself back in. He places a few quick kisses across Taekwoons skin before reaching his lips. Then he pulls back, feeling the couch dip. Sanghyuk moves forward for his turn and Jaehwan sits back to enjoy the show.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wonshik had repositioned them so that Taekwoon's body was fully on the couch and he rested on hands and knees. The space was narrow but it didn't hinder them much as Wonshik grabbed on to Taekwoons hips with such force, finger nails digging deep crescents into his skin. Without any real time to adjust he pushed back in, fast and strong and causing Taekwoon to cry out loud as his head fell forward into the couch cushion; his ass pushed higher up and his knees spreading further apart making him that much more easy to take. It was rough from the start, Taekwoons buried into the couch with his arms limply at his side unable to do anything but just feel himself be ripped apart so delicously. Suddenly a hand runs through his hair, pulling it so that he's pulled backwards towards Wonshiks chest. His scalp burns as he's made to stay on all fours again. "Stay up." is all Wonshik growls before drilling into him again.

Each hit is better than the last, coming one after the other and jolting his senses with bursts of sweet pleasure. Its rough but it's also so good. Taekwoon lets his mouth fall open and his eyes become bleary from tears. His arms are practically burning from holding himself up, unable to take the pace of Wonshik rutting against him so ruthlessly. "P-please..." He cries, not sure what he's asking for or what he expects either way Wonshik isn't really listening and Taekwoons arms start shaking as sweat pours from his forehead. "H-haa!" He mewls pathertically.

His eyes are clenched shut so he doesn't see when Sanghyuk moves infront of him. He only notices it when the youngest pulls his zipper down, the sound of it opening rings in Taekwoons ears. Sanghyuk looks down at the man who's staring at him with wet eyes, cheeks pink and lips, god those lips, sinfully parted and wet. A tongue darts out and Sanghyuk groans, palming himself through his jeans and just taking a moment to watch how Wonshik complete wrecks the man beneath him.

Beautiful.

Taekwoon's mouth opens wide all of a sudden, the sweetest whine leaving him as more tears fall down his rosy cheeks. Sanghyuk feels himself losing it, quickly pulling his cock from his underwear. He strokes it a couple of times in front of Taekwoon to show him, and the man dutifully opens his mouth. Taekwoon takes the head between his lips, tongue darting out to lap at the slit. The strong taste of precum hits him quite suddenly and it makes him moan, moving forward a little to better suck at the tip. Then back to let his tongue run over whatever he can reach, using the flat side to lick fat strips up and down Sanghyuks girth that has the man groaning. They stay like that for a bit until the youngest ultimately gets tired and forces Taekwoon to swallow him whole.

Its hard, although he can't deny how much he likes the feeling of Sanghyuk heavy on his tongue. But it's difficult to take him all in and his throat burns with every push. Soon Sanghyuk starts moving fast, thrusting in and out of his mouth. His fingers were curled tightly in Taekwoons hair hardly giving him time to catch his breath between thrusts.

"God just look at you." Wonshik groaned, slowing his thrusts down to a slower more drawn out pace. "Taking cock from both ends like a fucking whore. Look how much you love it, how much you want it." Taekwoon sobs around Sanghyuks girth, pushing back against Wonshik to make him go faster, the dirty words making his dick jump. Wonshik leans over him chest to back and starts thrusting harder into him. His voice is strained when he whispers in his ear. "Do you want me to finish inside you? Do you want me to fill you to the brim with cum? Don't you love it, feeling full with all of us in you." Sanghyuk had pulled out so that Wonshik could grab his hair, force his head back and look at Taekwoon in the eyes. Taekwoon whimpers, eyes fluttering as he manages a shaky "P-please yes, please!" Wonshik bites harshly at his shoulder and with one more hard thrust he comes, release splurting deep into Taekwoons ass.

He trembles as Wonshik pulls out, trying his best to keep his arms up and he can feel cum dripping down his thighs, probably mixed with Jaehwans. His skin is flushed pink when fingers push his chin up, bleary eyes meeting those of Sanghyuk.

"My turn."

To his relief, he's not forced onto his forearms any longer. Sanghyuk strokes himself with a bit more lube, sitting back and motioning for Taekwoon to straddle him. Taekwoon, situated on his thighs, shivers for a moment before sinking down on Sanghyuks cock. His hole is sensitive so he tries to go slow, and once he's bottomed out he takes a moment to adjust before shakily beginning to lift himself. But Sanghyuk stops him before he can actually move an inch. Taekwoon looks at the man questionably, who in turn shakes his head then brings their lips together for a soft kiss. It catches Taekwoon off guard and he tries his best to keep up but in the end he just follows youngests lead. After a few seconds, they pull away and Sanghyuk takes a moment to look at how prettily Taekwoon pants, breath taken away from a kiss. Then with out more of an explanation he picks him up. Taekwoon is surprised, a noise leaving him at the movement and he groans when Sanghyuks cock shifts inside of him because of it. He reaches up, arms wrapping around Sanghyuks neck and hears the younger kick something. Looking down he sees the coffee table now empty with all the previous papers it was lined up with. Without so much as a warning Sanghyuk lays him on it, spread Taekwoons legs and pushing back in. The elder mans eyes widen when two large palms come by either side of his head, and suddenly Sanghyuks face is so close its all he can see. Beautiful dark eyes scrutinize his own and Taekwoon was not expecting it when he was suddenly pushed into very harshly.

"A-ah! Sanghy-hyuk..."

Its arousing in the strangest of ways how Hyuks eyes on him are so terrifying. It makes Taekwoon feel small, feel like he's nothing in comparison and that all he was meant to do in life was to please these three. He shouldn't enjoy it, he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it. He loves it.

"God you don't even know how good this feels. How good you look being tainted like this." Hyuk moans, speed not letting up as he moves to mark Taekwoons neck. The man shivers, pleasure coming over his body in waves with each deep thrust.

"You know what I just kicked away? Those are all important documents. Names, profiles, locations, missions. Things I, we, need to focus on. That should have all our attention. All those damn fucking papers. And they're on the floor, so I can fuck you."

"I....I...c-can't..."

"Isn't that dirty? Some of them are still on the table under you getting ruined. Oh, what. a. shame." He punctuates each word with a harder thrust and Taekwoon practically keens. "We have such important business to attend to and yet here we are fucking you, our pretty Taekwoonie." Its getting harder and harder to listen to what Sanghyuk says, his head falling back and hes not quite sure what to focus on just that it all so good. He clenches harder around the other, unsure how much longer he can hold off his orgasm. Fingers raking down Sanghyuks backs he gasps "Please I can't...I need...t-to...."

Sanghyuk shushes him with a kiss, gripping his thighs and pushing them back until he's practically folding the other in half. Taekwoon feels how he bends, can see the folds of his stomach and where Sanghyuk is thrusting his big cock into him so quickly the movement is almost a blur. His mouth falls open and he would arch if it was possible. Instead he moans, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Sanghyuks movements start to become messy each of his thrusts coming in random patterns and Taekwoon clenches around him in hopes that he'll come faster. "God...yes please Sanghyuk please let me c-cum!" Hes sobbing now, head lolling left and right with his knees in front of his face. Sanghyuk accepts this time, reaching down and fisting at Taekwoons cock. He didn't need to but it was more of a sign that the smaller was allowed to release without words. He barely touched him and Taekwoon was cumming, spurts of thick white ropes covering his chest and thighs. Sanghyuk speeds up his pace, face contorting at just how much tighter Taekwoon gets around him before slamming into him one last time. For the third time Taekwoon is filled to the brim with cum but he didn't care. The orgasm was so strong he could barely even think straight and by the time Sanghyuk pulled out he was unconcious.

X

"And this is the kitchen space, you can fix yourself a snack anytime but avoid the thin mints, bomi is possessive over those..." Hakyeon explains walking along with the new recruit in tow. Hongbin nods, eyes exploring every inch of the large home before something else catches his attention.

"And whose that?" He asks, staring at a pair of long legs, lean torso in a crisp buttoned down shirt tucked into a pair of ripped jeans. The owner of these jeans a wavy black hair, parted to the side that he ran his fingers through before going back to stirring something in a pot. Hongbin licked his lips.

Hakyeon watches how the man stares at Taekwoon, rolling his eyes as he prepares to give every newbie the same lecture about the man. "That's Taekwoon, he cleans and cooks when everyone else is busy and basically takes care of things around here. Don't look at him like that....he's off limits." Hongbins eyes shift to the man, eyebrow raising in question. "What, are you two..."

"No, not at all." Hakyeon interrupts him.

"Then why would you tell me that? Since he's not with you I don't think its your problem."

This kid was too cocky for his own good. Hakyeon groans, thinking of a way to explain it better so that Hongbin wouldn't do something stupid and lose a finger or two by flirting with the pretty male. He gets his answer when three tall men walk into the kitchen, making there way towards Taekwoon. Hongbin's eyes widen as he see's all three of them kiss him on the lips. Then the tallest jumps on to the counter, sitting on the edge and parting his legs to make Taekwoon stand between. One with sleepy eyes comes behind him, holding his waist and putting his head on his shoulder while softly rocking from side to side and focusing on something the tall one is saying. Then the third with the handsome nose looks through whatever Taekwoon had been stirring, sticking a spoon in and taking a piece. For that he's rewarded with an annoyed hissed and an arm swatting his spoon away. Hongbin wonders how such a soft voice can exist.

They work like a well oiled machine, the way the interact and touch as if they know what the others are thinking. It's strangely intimate and Hongbin almost feels bad for staring. Almost.

"See." Hakyeon breathes out and Hongbin himself freezes when he notices that all three pairs of eyes are on him without Taekwoon noticing.

"Off limits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't understand how tf this damn site works what 2 heck. anyway this is the second time posting chapter 2. will try to make a sequel w actual plot in maybe a year woo


End file.
